Pool Party disaster
'Pool Party Disaster Is an Epsiode Of Lunar Adventures ' ' ' synopsis it was a Summer day It was about 101 Today Gordon was sweating so much That all the Other engines are to hot to work, ( such as Pushing Trucks, coaches ) But None Of them Got it Done, But One Day A letter Came to The sheds Gordon opened the letter Up It was Invite it said " Hey Everyone You are Invited To a Pool Party, There will punch Cookies, Food, And Even a Fireworks Show Please bring a bathing suit and a towel for the best party ever tomorow at 5:00 Pm !" Gordon was so thrilled At this He got invite He was Happy, Later The Next Day Gordon was packing His tender with a towel and His bathing suit, as he got there he showed His Invite Then The door Opened To reveal His Brother The Flying scotsman Gordon was surprised The Flying scotsman Explained That he was sorry for the Last time { http://ttte.wikia.com/wiki/The_Great_Race ] Gordon Forgived him And Then The Flying scotsman Told Gordon To Come Right In. Gordon then Changed Into His 1900s Bathing suit He got into the water It was just cool and The Flying scotsman Introduced Gordon To his Cousins. Gordon was Happy, Then there was a Big Splash! It apears His team Got the invite and Lana Put carrots and Chicken In the water ( Much To Gordons Fury ) the steam Team was running and splashing as starfire and Raven were Pushing each other in the water as Stocking was splashing On Gordon, Ed Edd n Eddy, Star buttterfly and marco were Splashing, Amy was putting a rubber ducky On Gordon and The equestrian Girls were Splashing. It was Now time to eat On the Buffet They were Chciken,Burgers,onion rings, Chili dogs, ( etc..) Gordon Got Himself A Burger with nachos On the side and a Chili Dog, As he ate ( he was Sill mad) as his face was starting to turn red and started to calm Down. A Half n Hour later everyone was back In the water Gordon Turned His wheels Into a Floate As he Started to calm Down. But His Mood changed As Lana Dropped carrots On Him. Later On that Night it was time For the firework display. Then Lily Touch One of the fireworks on the stand ( as well as The Boxes ) Then It happed The Fuse was Lit and The Fireworks went everywhere but the Fireworks 's weight is too much for the Fuse and pulls it to the ground much to Gordons shock. Gordon seeing the Party was Droop to the ground, screams, "I've killed it. AUGHH!! Everything I touch gets ruined!" and walks away in Fury Gordon was So Angry ( as the flames Burst from his funnel ) He Yelled and screamed At His Team he Took his Stuff He left. That Night at The sheds Gordon was sulking In